Communication networks may be used to stream multimedia data to various computing and electronic devices. However, difficulties may be encountered in providing streamed multimedia data over a network. For example, video streamed over a network may suffer from pauses in images and/or glitches in sound when associated multimedia data does not arrive on-time at a device on which the video is being presented.
Accordingly, to enable reliable presentation of the streamed multimedia data, the communication networks may be time aware. For a network to be time aware, compliance with timing constraints are followed that include providing multimedia data at scheduled transmission intervals. These scheduled transmissions are intended to provide timely delivery of the multimedia data to devices so that difficulties with quality (e.g., pauses and/or glitches) can be avoided.